Sfera
by hydnia
Summary: Hasebe-kun, mana yang lebih baik; aku membelikanmu pakaian baru yang cantik, atau kubuatkan kue di hari istimewa kita?/Warning inside!


N.

* * *

Aku melihat Hasebe-kun terbakar dalam api.

Dia tidak menggeliat, tidak meminta tolong, hanya duduk dan diam sambil menangis. Air matanya hilang diuap api, tapi isaknya keluar sedikit-sedikit. Dia tidak terlihat menderita, tetapi matanya yang gelap menceritakan semuanya.

Yang pertama hangus adalah pakaiannya. Baju tempur nuansa ungu dengan lambang keluarga Oda, tuan yang memilikinya dulu. Dia selalu bangga dengan pakaian perangnya. Dengan pakaian yang ramai seperti itu, Hasebe-kun menjadi pedang paling disayangi Tuan karena kelincahannya.

Tapi, Tuan membakarnya dalam api.

Kemudian, tubuh Hasebe-kun tidak lagi berwujud. Yang ada di sana hanya bilah pedang yang patah jadi tiga. Tidak lagi mengilat, ukirannya sudah tak tampak. Dia telah rusak.

Sama seperti aku.

* * *

Touken Ranbu milik DMM dan Nitroplus

BL, OOC, awas typo, CCPBebe, garem

* * *

III.

* * *

Bunyi alarm di samping tempat tidur terdengar sangat mengganggu, maka kumatikan dia. Aku akan sangat berterima kasih seandainya alarm itu membangunkanku sedikit lebih cepat. Tak akan kulihat pemandangan Hasebe-kun yang terbakar bila demikian.

Hasebe-kun tidak apa-apa... Kan?

Lihat, dia masih ada di sampingku. Tertidur. Mata ungunya yang cantik tertutup kelopak mata. Rambutnya yang dibelah tengah terlihat berantakan. Hasebe-kun tetap cantik tanpa pertahanan.

Cantik, bukan?

Ah, ada debu di rambutnya. Harus kubersihkan. Debu bisa membuat wajah Hasebe-kun tidak cantik lagi. Dia akan kotor. Wajah Hasebe-kun harus terlihat sempurna demi hari penting ini.

Setelah mandi dan berganti baju, aku mengecup bibir Hasebe-kun yang belum tersentuh air. Setelah ini Hasebe-kun perlu mandi. Dia pasti lelah dan merasa kotor setelah apa yang kami lakukan semalam.

Sepertinya Hasebe-kun teramat lelah sampai tidak merespon, menggeliat pun tidak. Tak apa-apa, begitu lebih baik. Nanti bila Hasebe-kun bangun, akan kubuatkan dia puding jeruk kesukaannya. Sekarang biarkan dia tidur sampai puas sebelum nanti malam kuajak lagi dia berdansa, seperti semalam.

Dansa, tentu saja. Setiap tahun kami melakukannya di tanggal yang sama. Hasebe-kun akan memakai pakaian paling cantik yang dipunyainya sepanjang tahun, kemudian kami akan membakar barbeque, makan kue, meniup lilin, berdansa dan makan malam romantis sekali setahun. Benar-benar hari yang istimewa.

Tentu saja di tanggal yang sama, akan menjadi hari yang sama seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya.

Ah, tapi Hasebe-kun belum memiliki pakaian tercantik di tahun ini. Aku tak ingin ia berpenampilan sama seperti tahun lalu seperti tak ada perbedaan. Hasebe-kun harus selalu jadi lebih cantik di tahun setelahnya.

Mana yang lebih baik; kubelikan pakaian yang cantik untuk Hasebe-kun, atau kubelikan kue?

Tidak, tidak. Tentunya lebih baik bila aku membelikan pakaian yang cantik untuk Hasebe-kun. Begitu pulang, aku akan membuatkan kue untuknya. Hasebe-kun selalu memuji masakan dan kue buatanku, jadi akan kubuatkan kue spesial seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya.

* * *

II.

* * *

Hasebe-kun menjadi putri paling cantik yang pernah kutemui. Dia mengenakan pakaian yang kubelikan tadi pagi. Betapa manis dan lembut wajahnya. Aku mendengarnya mengucapkan terima kasih singkat, sambil berusaha menunduk demi menyembunyikan semu merah di pipinya.

 _Hasebe-kun, aku mencintaimu._

Hasebe-kun membalasnya dengan sandaran kepala berhelai halusnya di dadaku.

Kami berdansa hingga tengah malam. Hasebe-kun sudah seperti Cinderella yang harus dijemput kereta labu bila jarum mencapai angka dua belas. Dia mengaku lelah, tetapi aku lebih lelah karena harus menopang tubuhnya selama berjam-jam selama kami berdansa.

Tetapi aku bahagia.

Aah, seandainya malam ini bisa terhenti untuk selamanya. Aku ingin berdansa bersama Hasebe-kun tanpa henti. Menyatakan cinta padanya tanpa bosan. Dan dia akan membalasnya dengan senyum dan tatap sayang. Sungguh membahagiakan.

* * *

I.

* * *

Mereka melakukan ini kepada Hasebe-kun.

Melemparinya dengan batu, membuatnya menangis. Hasebe-kun selalu merasa bersalah karena keadaannya yang menurutnya membuatku terseret. Walau dia berusaha menyembunyikan, aku selalu tahu Hasebe-kun menangis tiap malam karena mengingatnya.

Padahal yang dia lakukan hanya mencintaiku.

Aku tak ingin mengingat hari itu. Ketika Hasebe-kun tiba-tiba mengirimiku pesan bahwa dia sudah lelah. Dia tidak ingin berdansa denganku lagi, dia ingin sendirian, dia tak mau memakan masakan yang kubuat lagi.

Lelahkah dia padaku?

Entahlah...

Tetapi yang kuingat, malam itu Hasebe-kun menyambutku di rumah dengan tali di lehernya.

Tentu saja aku harus mengabadikannya, bukan?

* * *

N.

* * *

A/N:

Ada yang ngerti? Tidak? Oke, jadi sebenarnya ini fic yang alurnya mundur, makanya angkanya juga mundur. Bingung? Iya, Shihei juga

N merupakan pengganti 0 dalam penomoran Romawi. Sebenarnya 0 tidak ada, tetapi beberapa teori mengatakan N juga dapat dipakai mengganti 0 karena merupakan singkatan dari Nulla yang artinya kosong.

Terima kritik dan saran dengan senang hati~


End file.
